NutriBoom
For the company, see NutriBoom (company). "NutriBoom" is the 16th episode of Season Five of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It aired on April 15, 2018.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180321fox16/ Episode Synopsis Jake and Charles realize that they've been suckered into the cult-like NutriBoom pyramid scheme, and must find a way to sever their contracts. Plot The cold opening depicts Jake killing a bird by accident due to his elaborate scheme to get it to leave the precinct. The episode properly starts with Bill bringing in Jake's quarterly shipment of NutriBoom supplements, a pyramid scheme Jake had to sign up for in HalloVeen to convince Bill to turn to his side during the annual Halloween heist. As it turns out, the company is now allowed to charge Jake's credit card quarterly for the next 85 years. Needing the money for his honeymoon, Jake and Charles travel to the NutriBoom Customer Services and are greeted by an overly friendly, "creepy" Angela. To cancel, however, they would need to either pay 10,000$, which Charles was immediately ready to do, or work off their debt in labor hours under the teachings of their founder, "Docter" David Stovelman. Intimidating the clerk by showing their badges not having worked, Jake and Charles plan on infiltrating their headquarters and getting their financial records by visiting their President's Club Admiral Level NutriMasters meeting at their NutriTower Life Base. Luckily, they know a high level distributor who looks just like Charles, Bill. Bill then starts to teach them all they need to know about himself so that Charles can poise as him and Jake as his NutriCruit. They blend in perfectly, also bumping into Hitchcock and Scully along the way, who also do not recognize them. Jake manages to download their financial records, while Charles has to perform creepy neck massage after neck massage to distract them, which ends up visibly disturbing him. Jake discovers that, despite their clean record, there was a payment of 100,000$ to a black ops security firm called ScepterCore on 10th of June, the same day the founder's wife went missing. To get to the founder, they need someone with a higher rank than Bill so they approach NutriBoom's celebrity star, Jay Chandrasekhar, who immediately begs them to help him, revealing that they did testicular torture on him to keep quiet, as well as kidnap his dog. They arrange a meeting between Jay and the founder, which was interrupted by a van of NutriBoom employees seemingly kidnapping Jay. They follow him to the NutriBoom headquarters, where they find Jay with "his" kidnapped dog that "almost looks exactly like his own" and that NutriBoom found "wandering around parks for a year". As Jay leaves, the presumed dead wife of founder, Debbie Stovelman, steps out and Jake realizes that they hired the security firm not to kill her, but to take her off the grid, since the Feds were investigating her. She offers Jake the 10,000$ and his honeymoon back, but he refuses and instead reports her to the Feds, which think this information might be crucial in bringing her and the company down. The honeymoon, however, is cancelled and from then on out NutriBoom employees are going to be stalking and initimidating them. Meanwhile at the precinct, Amy has her first day as commanding officer and Holt already puts her under pressure to "always achieve every goal" and to remember that she now "represents all Latino women in the police force". Giving her first speech, she tries to implement Holt's advice to start with something small - updating the filing system - while also imitating Terry's ability to be captivating whilst making pauses, displaying how much respect he commands. Yet while Amy tries to do the same, an eager officer, Gary Jennings, reads her pauses as waits for suggestions and constantly undercuts her speech with his own ideas. This irritates Amy to the point that she spills water on the floor, ruining her first impression. Amy realizes that Gary is exactly like her, so she asks the squad for their advice on how they used to deal with her when she was this annoying, but none of their strategies work, except for completely evading him, which works for a short while until Amy breaks down in front of Holt and reveals that she has been failing miserably in dealing with another Amy. Holt advices her to do as he did and use Gary as a tool, listening to his strong, yet very good ideas. This advice finally pays off and Amy ends up being able to create as captivating a pause as Terry ever could. Cast Trivia *Amy officially becomes a Sergeant in this episode. Media Gallery NutriBoom - 2.jpg NutriBoom - 3.jpg NutriBoom - 4.jpg NutriBoom - 5.jpg NutriBoom - 6.jpg NutriBoom - 7.jpg NutriBoom - 8.jpg NutriBoom - 9.jpg NutriBoom - 10.jpg NutriBoom - 11.jpg NutriBoom - 12.jpg NutriBoom - 13.jpg NutriBoom - 14.jpg NutriBoom boxes.png Angela.png NutriTower Life Base.png NutriBoom headquarters.png Video & Clip Boyle Turns To Bill Brooklyn Nine-Nine The Pigeon Puzzle Brooklyn Nine-Nine References Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes written by David Phillips Category:Episodes directed by Trent O'Donnell